cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Melisande
|allianceflag = Custom3.png |team = red }} Anahera is a growing, developing, and old nation at 310 days old with citizens primarily of French ethnicity whose religion is Christianity. It is a backwards nation when it comes to technology and many refer to it unkindly as a 'Third World Nation'. Its citizens pay extremely high taxes and many despise their government as a result. The citizens of Anahera work diligently to produce Gems and Sugar as tradable resources for their nation. The government has no definite position on foreign affairs at this time. When it comes to nuclear weapons Anahera will not research or develop nuclear weapons. Plans are on the way within Anahera to open new rehabilitation centers across the nation and educate its citizens of the dangers of drug use. Anahera allows its citizens to protest their government but uses a strong police force to monitor things and arrest lawbreakers. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. Anahera believes in the freedom of speech and feels that it is every citizen's right to speak freely about their government. The government gives foreign aid when it can, but looks to take care of its own people first. Anahera will not make deals with another country that has a history of inhuman treatment of its citizens. New Pacific Order Soon after founding Anahera, Melisande realized that joining an alliance was the best way to succeed on Planet Bob. She chose the New Pacific Order from the many recruitment messages she received because of its high caliber, its membership, and its highly organized structure. She was accepted into the order after the standard interview process and passed the entrance exam quickly, becoming a full member of the order on June 13, 2010. Within the Order, Melisande has found many people that she respects and enjoys working with, mostly in the media department. Caius Alexandrian has provided invaluable support as Wiki Assistant, advising and helping her. Kean makes working in the media department enjoyable and entertaining, while Brennan is a dedicated and talented leader. While not in media, Melisande also respects Gandroff for his dedication for the Order and for his take no prisoners attitude. Melisande does not anticipate leaving the Order in the near future, and hopes to excel in her jobs. She plans on working as a procurer for a long time to come, helping the NPO to recover from its experience in the Doom House-NPO War. Duties Media Corps Shortly after joining the NPO, Melisande joined the Wiki division of the Media Corps in order to contribute to the alliance, as well as learn about the history of the NPO. She found the work immensely satisfying and was honored with the title of Senior Wiki Author on August 3, 2010. Shortly after this, during the celebrations for the August Revolution, Melisande was promoted to Wiki Assistant, and given the duty of helping Imperial Emperor manage the Wiki division. After some time working as Wiki Assistant, Melisande took over the Wiki department, allowing Imperial Emperor to focus on other duties. On November 22, 2011 she was appointed to Coordinator after the Media Corps was restructured. Military Intelligence Military Intelligence serves to monitor the events and actions in the cyberverse and to identify and assess situations that could compromise the safety of the New Pacific Order. Field agents act as behind the scenes workers, proving everyday support functions required by the Order. At the beginning of April 2011, Melisande was honored with an invitation to join this critical department. On June 20, 2011, Melisande was promoted to the position of Tactical Analyst. Tech Corps Melisande also joined the Tech Corps of the New Pacific Order in order to help both the NPO and Anahera grow and gain strength. As of February 10, 2011 she has sent out 2400 tech for the Order. She is happy to function as a procurer as long as the Order needs her, helping to promote its growth. Military Command Melisande served as the NCO of Alpha Battalion underneath Lt Iceknave. Her duty was to assist him in the running of day-to-day operations within the battalion and to support its members during wartime and help answer any military-related questions they might have. Melisande later served as de facto Alpha Lieutenant, but resigned on August 30, 2011 due to RL commitments. Awards Military History While Melisande has fought several minor battles against rogue actors, the Doom House-NPO War is her first major world conflict. She has also fought in the Fark-NPO War. She is a member of the Agro Ku squad. Leadership